


Where Words Won't Do

by flightofthedragons



Series: Here We Go Marauding [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aromantic Character, Asexual Character, Gen, Genderfluid Sirius Black, Marauders' Era, Nonbinary Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 00:05:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5561083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightofthedragons/pseuds/flightofthedragons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It really was getting late, Sirius thought tiredly. But if they went to sleep now, then the next thing they experienced would be Valentine’s Day with its awful pinkness and goopy couples falling over each other and making loud, <i>public </i>scenes that embarrassed everyone around them and the inevitable lonely person who ended up in Sirius’ bed at the end of the night. The whole ordeal was exhausting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Words Won't Do

**Author's Note:**

> Sirius uses 'they/them' pronouns in this fic. I tried to remove any other instances of those pronouns to make it less confusing to read, but in some places I may have missed.

On a frozen February night, a little past two in the morning, the Gryffindor common room was abandoned save for a quartet of fifth years near the fireplace. Peter lay dozing on the floor at the feet of Remus and of Sirius, who was dangling a quill absently over Peter’s nose. James, already standing, stretched his arms over his head.

“I really should take him with me,” he said, looking at Peter’s sleeping form. Sirius shrugged.

“You’re tired; leave him. Moony and I’ll bring him up with us.”

James grinned blearily. “All right. I’m off to get some sleep before my big date. Don’t stay up too late, Moony. Wouldn’t want your man to think you’ve been shagging someone else the night before Valentines.”

Remus shuddered and made a face. “Thanks for that, James. You can leave now.”

“Oh, don’t be a prude; shagging _happens_ on V-day. Your _boyfriend_ is probably looking forward to tomorrow, eh?”

“Let's please not talk about this,” Remus pleaded, shielding his face behind his hands.

“At least _Remus_ has already wooed his love,” Sirius taunted to distract James, who was standing at the foot of the stairs. “How's being permanently unable to stay in a relationship going for you?”

“At least I _ask_ people out before sleeping with anyone, Pads. And just you wait,” James warned as he moved toward the dormitory. “Lores’ll be madly in love with me before the day’s up.”

“What, are you going to slip her a love potion?” Sirius called up behind James’ retreating figure. They waited until James was completely out of sight to blaspheme. “Idiot berk,” they said, only a little fondly. “What’s he doing, wasting Valentine’s on some bird? He could be making some romantic gesture for Evans.”

“Evans is a bird,” Remus pointed out mildly. At Sirius’ seething look, he shrugged. “She is.”

Peter snored loudly.

It really was getting late, Sirius thought tiredly. But if they went to sleep now, then the next thing they experienced would be Valentine’s Day with its awful pinkness and goopy couples falling over each other and making loud, _public_ scenes that embarrassed everyone around them and the inevitable lonely person who ended up in Sirius’ bed at the end of the night. The whole ordeal was exhausting.

“Remus,” they said softly, causing the werewolf to jolt up as if being broken out of his thoughts. He made a small sound of acknowledgement, and Sirius kept going. “Tomorrow. Do you think you and Alec will actually-”

"I don't know,” Remus said before Sirius could say the word aloud. “I think he wants to. I'm not sure yet if I do.”

“Are things going well?” Sirius asked hesitantly. “Do you l- are you happy with him?”

Remus stared, surprised, at Sirius. Finally, he shrugged. “As well as can be expected, I guess. I like Alec well enough. He seems to like me.”

“But he wouldn’t ever replace the Marauders,” Sirius declared, suddenly confident. “You like us more.”

Remus’ expression softened. “You’re my best friends, Sirius. You’ve known me better and longer- you accepted me for being a _werewolf._ He has nothing on you.”

“And Wormy,” Sirius continued. It seemed important, suddenly, that they get confirmation on this. “He wouldn’t ever leave us for his girlfriend. He loves being a Marauder more than he’ll ever love some _girl_.”

Remus looked at Sirius as though concerned for their well being, and Sirius silently pleaded with him to just answer in the affirmative without pointing out the madness in the question. Remus seemed to catch on to their silent plea, or else was just too tactful to mention it, because he just nodded in response. “Of course.”

Peter snored again.

Sirius stared into the fireplace, afraid to look at Remus again. They felt lethargic, their bones heavy with the weight of their exhaustion. For a Gryffindor, they didn’t feel very brave at all right now. Quietly, so much so that they wasn’t sure Remus would be able to hear, they spoke.

“I don’t think I’m ever going to fall in love.”

“I think sex sounds disgusting.”

Remus looked startled by his own admission, but he didn’t take it back. The two fifth years held each others’ gazes for several long, silent moments.

Then Peter snored again, and two pairs of eyes shot down toward him.

“We really should move him,” Sirius pointed out. Remus sighed, moving to stand. He grabbed Peter’s feet while Sirius wrapped their arms under the armpits, and the three travelled together slowly toward the stairs. For the next few minutes, the only words that passed between the two were about causing minimal damage while moving Peter. Eventually Remus and Sirius had him settled in his bed in a position that would be at least semi-comfortable to wake up in, James sleeping uselessly a few feet away. Sirius sat on their own bed, watching Moony through half-lidded eyes. The two held eye contact for only a moment this time, a pause of wordless solidarity.

“Good luck tomorrow.”

Sirius pulled their curtain closed and slept.


End file.
